Talk
by summerparadox
Summary: Hakyeon adalah tipe orang yang menunjukkan perhatian dengan sentuhan. sedangkan kekasihnya tidak. hingga akhirnya, masalah menghampiri mereka. LeoN/Neo couple. VIXX
**Talk**

.

.

.

 **Edelweise  
**

.

.

.

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hurt, Drama, litle bit Romance  
**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC, Typo(s). Plotless** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leo-N/Taekwoon-Hakyeon  
**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

* * *

Hakyeon adalah pria yang senang menunjukkan perhatian dengan sebuah sentuhan. Pelukan, berpegangan tangan, menyentuh telinga, berciuman, dan menatap seseorang dengan lama. Sayangnya, Taekwoon adalah pria yang tidak menyukai kontak fisik. Hakyeon tidak tahu itu.

Pagi ini Taekwoon menjemput Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menyapa Taekwoon dengan riang dan mengecup bibirnya sebentar. Taekwoon tidak bereaksi. Bagi Hakyeon kecupan itu hal yang biasa. Bagi Taekwoon itu terlalu intim. Walaupun Hakyeon adalah kekasihnya.

"Taekwoon, kau sudah makan?" Hakyeon bertanya sambil mentapnya intens. Taekwoon hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Nanti tidak usah menjemputku. Aku ada janji dengan Jaehwan,"

Lagi-lagi Taekwoon hanya mengangguk. Hakyeon hanya menghembuskan napas berat.

Mereka berdua sampai di tempat parkir kampus. Taekwoon keluar dari mobilnya lebih dulu.

"Istirahat nanti tidak perlu mencariku. Aku akan makan bersama Ravi dan yang lain."

Hakyeon mengangguk.

Sebelum berpisah Hakyeon mencondongkan tubuhnya, dia mencium Taekwoon. Lengannya melingkar di leher Taekwoon. Dan Taekwoon membalasnya tidak begitu antusias. Ciuman itu terasa datar bagi Hakyeon.

...

Hakyeon merasa kekasihnya seperti tidak menyukai serangkaian perhatian yang ia berikan kepdanya. Bukan berarti Hakyeon merasa Taekwoon tidak mencintainya. Hanya saja, Hakyeon merasa perasaan Taekwoon kepadanya tidak sebesar perasannya kepada Taekwoon.

Hari ini Hongbin berulang tahun. Hakyeon dan Taekwoon diundang ke perayaan ulang tahun itu.

"Apa kau sakit?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan nada khawatir sambil memegang dahi Taekwoon untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Taekwoon meringis. Ia sedikit terkejut. Walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun, Taekwoon benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan kekasihnya.

Seharusnya Taekwoon merasa senang. Karena, di luar sana banyak pria dan wanita yang berlomba-lomba ingin mendapatkan perhatian kekasihnya. Tapi ia justru mencoba menghindar dari perhatian kekasihnya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil. Hakyeon menggenggam tangan Taekwoon. Ia menyatukan jari-jarinya dengan jari Taekwoon. Lagi-lagi Taekwoon terkejut.

Mereka memasuki _Ballroom_ hotel. Pesta ini sangat ramai. Taekwoon tidak menyukai keramaian. Maka, ia melepas kaitan tangannya dengan Hakyeon.

"Aku akan menemui Ravi dan yang lain," Taekwoon berbisik.

Hakyeon menoleh dan mengangguk pertanda ia setuju. Setelah Taekwoon pergi, Hakyeon mencari teman-temannya.

"Apa kau ke sini sendiri?" ucap Ken.

"Aku ke sini bersama Taekwoon. Tapi dia pergi mencari teman-temannya."

"Huh. Sama saja seperti Ravi," Ken menggerutu. Dan Hakyeon hanya bisa tersenyum.

...

Sudah dua jam Hakyeon ada di sini. Dan ia mulai merasa bosan. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Taekwoon dan mengajaknya pulang.

Hakyeon menemukan Taekwoon. Ia sedang bersama Ravi dan Hyuk di taman hotel.

"Di mana Haekyeon? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

Hakyeon berhenti melangkah. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban Taekwoon. Saat ini Ia berdiri satu meter di belakang mereka.

"Mungkin sedang bersama kekasihmu. Entahlah," jawab Taekwoon pelan.

"Ya! Jawaban macam apa itu."

"Aku sedang mencoba menjauh darinya. Dia hampir selalu menyentuhku saat kami bertemu, dan itu sedikit menyebalkan."

Hakyeon diam. Apa caranya menunjukkan kasih sayang semenyebalkan itu? Kenapa Taekwoon tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya secara langsung?

Hakyeon tidak menangis. Dia hanya merasa kecewa.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bahkan di kampus kita banyak pria maupun wanita yang ingin mendapatkan perhatian Hakyeon," ucap Ravi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Hakyeon.

"Aku tahu,"

Hakyeon memberi isyarat agar Ravi tidak memberitahu Taekwoon, setelah itu, Ia meninggalkan taman dengan perasaan terluka.

Hakyeon memanggil taksi dan segera pulang.

...

Hari ini Taekwoon bangun pukul sebelas siang. Saat sedang mencari Hakyeon di pesta itu ia ditarik oleh teman-temannya untuk minum-minum. Dan ia berakhir dengan _hangover_.

Taekwoon memegang kepalanya. Ia masih merasa pusing. Lantas, ia mengambil aspirin dari dalam laci meja dan meminumnya.

Ia mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada notifikasi yang masuk. Biasanya notifikasi pesan dan panggilan telepon dari kekasihnya akan memenuhi ponselnya. Tapi hari ini tidak ada satupun.

Taekwoon mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Hakyeon tidak menggangunya.

Taekwoon tidak menhubungi kekasihnya selama dua hari. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagi Taekwoon, cukup menyenangkan sedikit menjaga jarak.

Hakyeon mengurung diri dua hari ini. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Taekwoon. Ia meminta Jaehwan untuk datang ke apartemennya. Hakyeon menceritakan semuanya.

Jaehwan sudah tau. Ia mendengarnya dari Ravi. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Taekwoon. Taekwoon adalah manusia paling bodoh yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Hakyeon, menangislah jika kau mau. Jangan menahannya."

"Aku tidak bisa menangis, Jaehwan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa meneteskan air mataku," Hakyeon memandang Jaehwan dengan pandangan kosong.

Hakyeon tidak berbohong. Ia memang tidak bisa menangis walaupun ia ingin. Tapi dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Dan itu menyebalkan.

...

Hari Senin datang. Seperti biasa, Taekwoon akan menunggu Hakyeon di depan bangunan apartemennya. Ia sudah menunggu setengah jam. Tapi Hakyeon tidak juga ke luar. Taekwoon menelepon Hakyeon.

"Aku ada di depan."

"Aku di kampus."

Taekwoon diam. Kenapa kekasihnya tidak memberitahu sejak tadi?

Taekwoon sampai di kampus. Ia berjalan di koridor kampus. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat Hakyeon yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon memanggilnya. Hakyeon berjengit. Ia belum siap bertemu Taekwoon. Akhirnya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Taekwoon merasa ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya. Tapi ia tidak memedulikannya.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Hakyeon memberi jarak kepada Taekwoon. Ia benar-benar merindukan Taekwoon. Ia sangat ingin menyentuh Taekwoon. Bahkan ia merindukan rambut kekasihnya yang lembut. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk menyentuh Taekwoon. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Taekwoon datang menjemputnya. Hakyeon segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Tidak ada pelukan untukku?" itu suara Taekwoon.

"Ha?" Hakyeon memasang wajah bingung. "Aa..." Ia memeluk Taekwoon dengan canggung. Taekwoon merasakannya. Pelukan Hakyeon kali ini terlalu kaku. Lantas, Taekwoon mencium Hakyeon. Hakyeon terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak membalas ciuman Taekwoon.

...

"Hakyeon berubah," Taekwoon berbicara kepada Ravi.

"Berubah bagaimana?"

"Ia tidak pernah memberi pelukan ataupun kecupan. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menyentuhku lagi. Aku takut dia ingin putus."

Ravi terdiam, "Apa kalian belum membicarakannya?"

Taekwoon memandang Ravi bingung.

"Ternyata dia belum memberitahumu," Ravi mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

Taekwoon meminta Ravi untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kalian ini bodoh atau apa sih. Ini juga salahmu, Taekwoon," Lalu Ravi menceritakan semuanya.

Rasanya, Taekwoon akan mati saat itu juga.

Hakyeon ingin menangis. Sudah genap sebulan ia tidak melakukan kontak fisik dengan kekasihnya. Bahkan sekarang mereka jarang berkomunikasi. Ia benar-benar merasa tersiksa. Ia ingin memeluk, mencium, dan mengecup Taekwoon. Tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois. Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk menghampiri Hakyeon. Dan dari semua pikiran yang muncul di kepalanya, Hakyeon menyimpulkan satu hal.

Taekwoon tidak mencintainya lagi. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi mereka akan putus.

...

Hakyeon sedang memasak saat Taekwoon menerobos masuk ke apartemennya. Taekwoon memeluknya erat sekali. Seakan jika ia melepas pelukannya Hakyeon akan menghilang.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Taekwoon setelah setengah jam memeluk Hakyeon.

Baju Hakyeon dibasahi air mata Taekwoon. Ia mengusap punggung Taekwoon lembut.

Taekwoon hancur. Sama seperti dirinya.

Ketika Taekwoon sudah tenang, mereka bicara.

Berkali-kali Taekwoon mengungkapkan penyesalannya.

Sebenarnya permasalahan mereka cukup mudah jika Taekwoon mau membicarakannya dari awal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu menjauh. Aku hanya ingin sedikit jarak," Taekwoon berucap lirih.

"Aku tahu," ucap Hakyeon sedih.

"Tapi bukan jarak seperti ini yang aku maksud," Taekwoon menarik rambutnya kesal.

"Aku tahu, kau membenci kontak fisik."

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya," jawab Taekwoon cepat, "Hanya saja yang kau lakukan terlalu banyak. Aku takut menerimanya. Takut jika kau pergi dan aku tidak bisa merasakan sentuhanmu lagi."

Hakyeon menangis. Sekarang ia mengerti alasan Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon, jangan pernah menjauh dariku lagi. Aku tidak mau kau berubah. Aku mencintaimu," Sekali lagi Taekwoon menangis. Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Hakyeon.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Hakyeon sambil memeluk Taekwoon erat.

.

Sekarang Hakyeon menyadarinya. Jika mereka bertengkar yang harus dilakukan adalah 'bicara' bukan saling menjauh dan membuat masalah semakin rumit. Karena mereka harus menghadapinya bersama. Begitulah hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan.

* * *

a/n : hai! ini fanfiksi ke dua saya. kali ini genrenya hurt, drama yaa. sebenernya genre saya emang hurt/comfort, drama, angst. gak tau kenapa kemaren saya nulis romens :') semoga fanfiksi ke dua ini gak aneh yaa.

oh iya, di review kemaren ada yang menyarankan saya menggunakan suffix(panggilan). saya mau kasih tau yaa. saya tidak akan menggunakan suffix berbahasa korea dalam waktu dekat. saya masih mempelajarinya :') sebelumnya saya ada di fandom anime/manga. jadi suffix yang saya pakai berbahasa jepang. itupun jarang saya pakai. mohon bersabar yaa.

sekali lagi, mohon kritik dan sarannya.

terimakasih~


End file.
